C'était le bon temps
by Lisa House
Summary: House et Cuddy à la fac... Ou comment commencer une histoire d'amour...
1. Chapter 1

Personnages: Not mine... Malheureusement... Mais je m'y engage! Juste une petit fierté, les amis cons et épuisants sont les miens!

Note: Je poste cette fic' en parallèle avec l'autre. J'en ai encore beaucoup à poster alors autant le faire en même temps^^

Pour ma part, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre... Même voir cette fiction, trop de description, pas beaucoup "d'action". J'ai voulut faire le plus précis possible avec les infos qu'on a eu. Sauf que je l'ai écrite avant le 6x07 donc des infos en moins.

Trève de paroles, bonne lecture! (du moins, je l'espère...)

* * *

**_C'était le bon temps..._**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Une nouvelle année, les mêmes amis, la même fac, le même bâtiment, les mêmes profs, les mêmes matières. Une nouvelle année d'étude s'annonçait pour ces étudiants de 1° année qui étaient désormais des 2° années.  
Tout le monde parlait de leurs vacances les bras chargés de bouquins en tout genre. Les garçons draguaient les filles, les filles parlaient tout bas des garçons qui avaient mûris et à peu près potables. Ils parlaient de leur première fois, bonne ou mauvaise, leur amour d'été.  
L'année d'avant, il y avait quelques mois, au bal de promo, CE garçon et CETTE fille s'était embrassés juste comme ça. Un jeu, un jeu de garçon dont elle n'était pas au courant mais qu'elle ne tarda pas à être. Elle avait fini par le gifler et avait disparue. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Certains racontaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils l'avaient fait. Enfin bref, toutes les rumeurs allaient bon train sur LA fille de la fac et LE garçon de la fac.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, la voilà qui venait d'arriver sur son vélo. Il l'avait vue, était-elle encore plus belle que l'année précédente ou c'était lui ?  
Elle déposa son vélo et alla rejoindre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ses amies. Elle portait une jupe s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, un t-shirt rentré dans sa jupe et des ballerines. Sa chevelure longue et noire ne permettait pas au garçon de voir sa figure.

B- Elle n'a pas les seins qui ont grossis La Cuddy ?  
H-Ferme là Brad ! Râla Gregory.

Il passa devant la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard perçant et entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pour son premier cours.

L-T'as vu comment il t'a regardé? Murmura Leslie à Lisa.

Lisa détacha son regard de Gregory et sourit à son amie.

C-Je pense qu'il m'en veut encore pour la gifle. Bon, ce serait bête d'arriver en retard à notre premier cours !

La jeune femme entra en courant dans le bâtiment plein d'élèves. Ses amies la suivaient.  
Elles entrèrent toutes essoufflées dans leur classe qui leur était attribuées. Elles allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang, comme d'habitude et jetaient un coup d'œil sur les personnes qui étaient dans leur classe.

L-Regarde, IL est là !

Lisa tourna la tête vers lui. Oui, effectivement, IL était là, celui qui l'attirait depuis l'année dernière.

C-Et alors ? Dit Lisa en détournant les yeux.  
J-Tu crois qu'il pourra se passer un truc entre vous 2 ?  
C-Tu rêves ! Lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il doit coucher avec 3 filles chaque jour ! Beurk !  
J-T'es sûre ? Demanda Jane.  
C-Mais non patate ! C'est une image !

B-Regarde, ELLE est là !  
H-Cool… Répondit Gregory en ne décollant pas ses yeux du magazine féminin qu'il avait mis sur ses genoux.

Son ami soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Gregory jeta un coup d'œil à Lisa qui riait aux éclats. Vraiment, oui, elle avait embelli depuis l'année dernière, celle qui l'attirait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

P-Bonjour tout le monde !

Les étudiants se levèrent tous pour accueillir leur prof principal.

P-Je suis Mr Verguenza, votre prof de bio-state ! Alors, quelques précisions…

Le professeur tint un discours interminable sur les enjeux de la 2° année. Plus vraiment grand monde écoutait ce qu'il disait, ils attendaient tous qu'il leur attribue leurs places.

P-Mlle Lisa Cuddy !

Lisa se leva sous les yeux de ses camarades et alla se placer là où son professeur l'indiquait, c'est-à-dire le premier rang.

P-Mr Gregory House !

Gregory se leva à son tour, presque heureux d'être assis à côté d'ELLE !  
Il y alla sans broncher et s'installa à ses côtés en esquissant un sourire timide.  
Derrière, les amis de Gregory et celles de Lisa ne cessaient de parler bas des 2 qui se trouvaient devant. Ils étaient tous persuadés que dans l'année, ils allaient se mettre ensemble.

P-Taisez-vous là-bas !

Lisa et Gregory se retournèrent, jetant des regards noirs à leurs amis respectifs.

P-Au 2° trimestre, vous commencerez à avoir cours dans les auditoriums, seul endroit où vous pourrez vous asseoir comme  
vous voudrez. En attendant, on va commencer !

Ils écoutèrent attentivement pendant tout le cours, en même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi parler tous les 2.  
La sonnerie retentit. Lisa se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

H-Chui content d'être assis à côté de toi.

Lisa sourit et s'en alla. Elle alla rejoindre ses amies pour débattre de ce qu'avait dit le professeur.  
Vraiment cette fille était exceptionnelle, presque la seule qui lui résistait.

M-Hey ! Tu vas pouvoir tricher mon pote !  
H-Ferme la Max ! T'es con ou quoi !

House attrapa son sac et prit la même direction que Lisa.  
Vraiment, une bonne année s'annonçait, vraiment. Il pourrait faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Et puis qui sait, sortir avec elle ?  
Intérieurement, il rit. Il savait que c'était presque mission impossible. Cette fille était bien trop sérieuse, mystérieuse, sage pour être avec un gars comme lui. Mais comme qui dirait, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 1

Je voulais juste dire que pour moi, comme House n'a pas encore eu son accident etc... Il est moins chiant et plus... Romantique disons! Et puis Cuddy, bah c'est Cuddy.

Et aussi une chose, j'ai fait une répércution dans le présent (très fictif cette fois-ci)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_  
-Partie 1-

Les jours passaient, ils semblaient se dérider petit à petit, osant parler de chose et d'autre.  
Les profs de la fac avaient décidé de faire des évaluations durant toute l'année pour faire travailler les étudiants, pour qu'ils ne bossent pas que pour les examens. Lisa, bien sûr, avait la meilleure note partout, et Gregory finalement ne s'en sortait pas mal. Oui bon, c'est parce qu'il trichait sur sa voisine et qu'elle le laissait regarder sur elle.

P-House, 6. C'est fameux ! Continuez comme ça ! Dit le professeur en rendant la copie de Gregory.  
H-Putin j'en ai marre!  
P-Pardon Gregory?  
H-Je révise comme un malade et je me tape un 6 !  
P-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre voisine de vous donner des cours ! Répondit le professeur en donnant à Lisa sa copie.

Celle-ci regarda sa note, 18,5. Comme d'habitude. Bizarrement, elle était presque gênée vis-à-vis de Gregory.  
La sonnerie retentit, Lisa rangea ses affaires, Gregory prit tout son temps.  
Lisa lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait fortement à un sourire de compassion et rejoignait ses amies pour aller à la cantine.  
Elle s'installa à une table avec Jane et Leslie, le plateau chargé que d'une salade verte et d'un yaourt nature.  
Elle allait commencer à grignoter son pain quand Gregory vint poser son plateau en face d'elle. Plateau chargé de toute sorte de viande, ou produit chimique d'ailleurs.

H-Salut…  
C-Heu… Salut… Dit Lisa en reposant le reste de son bout de pain sur la table.  
H-Ca te dirait de suivre l'idée du prof ?  
C-C'est-à-dire ?  
H-Me donner des cours d'anat'?  
C-Bah heu oui… Pourquoi pas…  
H-On peut commencer ce soir ? On a un contrôle demain et je ne voudrais pas le rater.  
C-Si tu veux.  
H-Ok ! Cool !

Par pur respect, Gregory resta à sa table sous les yeux émerveillés de Jane et Leslie, et sous le regard critique de Max et Brad persuadés qu'il la mettra dans son lit dès ce soir. Grave erreur.  
Une fois leur repas finit dans un silence de cathédrale, ils sortirent dehors, dans le jardin. Il faisait très beau.  
Lisa avait tous ses livres dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un banc, Gregory ne la quittant pas d'un poil.

H-On ira chez moi ?

Lisa sourit et baissa les yeux.

H-Quoi ?  
C-C'est-à-dire que… Je crois deviner qui tu es toi, et tes amis aussi.  
H-Quoi ?  
C-Ce serait me mettre dans une situation embarrassante de te le dire…  
H-T'es vraiment pas bête du tout toi !  
C-Je dois le prendre comment ? Rit Lisa.  
H-Tu sais, je suis content qu'on ait oublié cette fête…  
C-C'est rien. L'alcool j'imagine.  
H-Surtout la connerie.

Lisa le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il se dévoilait. Mais le soleil était trop puissant. Elle rabaissa les yeux.

C-Chez toi alors ?  
H-Je t'y emmène à la fin des cours ?  
C-Ok.  
H-Et ton vélo ?  
C-Attends là.

Lisa laissa ses affaires sur le banc et courra jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique pour prévenir sa sœur de venir chercher son vélo.  
Gregory ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Il se sentait bizarre avec elle, il avait le cœur serré, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : se jeter sur elle. Mais en même temps, il voulait la connaître, ne pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être était-ce ça être amoureux finalement. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant.  
La curiosité le poussa à jeter un œil à son sac. Bien rangé, des pochettes de toutes les couleurs, une trousse toute propre, et un agenda.  
Il regarda au loin où elle était, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et regarda rapidement dans son agenda.  
Que les dates d'examens, les anniversaires à ne pas oublier, les fêtes à laquelles elle était invité, en grand nombre d'ailleurs.  
Il alla tout à la fin, des photos en grand nombre : des amies, sa famille, son chien, et elle. Elle, souriante, les yeux pétillants… Bref, une beauté parfaite.  
Il n'eut qu'une envie, piquer une photo d'elle, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire car il vit qu'elle revenait.

C-C'est bon, c'est réglé ! A tout à l'heure alors !

Lisa prit son sac et lui fit un signe de main en s'éloignant vers son groupe d'amies.

H-A tout à l'heure… Répondit Gregory dans le vide.

Les cours de l'après-midi lui semblèrent longs, trop longs. Il avait évité de parler de cette affaire à ses amis, elle aurait été mal interprétée. De même pour Lisa.  
17 heures, la fin des cours, une délivrance pour tous les étudiants.  
Gregory et Lisa attendirent que tout le monde soit sortit pour se diriger ensemble chez Gregory.  
Comme convenu, le vélo de Lisa avait disparu, sa sœur l'avait récupéré en sortant du lycée.  
Ils marchaient donc côte à côte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.  
Lisa suivait une ligne imaginaire sur le sol avec ses pieds, les yeux baissés vers eux, muette, les bras chargés de livres, comme toujours. Gregory sifflotait dans son coin, une main posée sur son sac à dos, l'autre dans la poche.

H-Sinon, t'as des frères et sœurs ?

Lisa leva la tête, presque contente que le silence soit enfin rompu.

C-Une petite sœur, et toi ?  
H-Fils unique.  
C-Ah. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?  
H-Non, j'ai l'habitude, et puis contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait dire, je ne suis pas un garçon pourri gâté.  
C-Ah oui ?  
H-J'ai… Enfin mon père…  
C-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout me raconter maintenant. Le coupa Lisa, compatissante car elle savait combien il était difficile de s'entendre avec ses parents puisqu'elle en faisait l'expérience avec sa mère.  
H-T'es bien en cours d'endocrinologie ?  
C-Heu… Oui. Dit Lisa en se maudissant intérieurement pour ce mensonge.  
H-Tu pourrais aussi m'aider ? J'ai du mal dans cette matière. Par exemple, je n'ai pas compris le cours d'aujourd'hui.  
C-Heu bah heu… Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mais oui !  
H-Ok ! Merci !

Lisa se disait qu'elle allait devoir réparer son mensonge, c'est-à-dire se rendre en cours d'endocrinologie sans y être inscrite. Enfin, cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème.  
Alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés à la maison de Gregory.

C-Whoaaa ! T'habite les beaux quartiers ! Dit Lisa en se stoppant devant le grillage et admirant la grande bâtisse toute blanche.  
H-Je sais. Mon père est militaire, c'est pour ça. Mais toi, habite où ?  
C-Les beaux quartiers, de l'autre côté de la ville. Dit Lisa en souriant.  
H-Ton père ?  
C-Médecin !  
H-Ca explique tout !

Lisa rit et accepta l'invitation de Gregory à entrer.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 2

_**Chapitre 2**_  
-Partie 2-

H-Tu veux quelque chose ? Jus de fruit, coca, bière ?  
C-De l'eau merci. Tu peux boire une bière comme ça ?  
H-Tu sais, mon père rentre assez tard, et ma mère n'est pas souvent là même si elle est femme au foyer.

Gregory revint dans le grand salon.

H-Et ta mère, elle fait quoi ?  
C-Femme au foyer aussi. Mais contrairement à la tienne, elle ne bouge pas beaucoup de la maison. Malheureusement…  
H-Ah oui ? Tu t'entends mal avec elle ?  
C-Ca dépend. Elle est très intransigeante, et déteste ma façon de vivre, totalement différente de la sienne.  
H-Mon père c'est pareil. Il n'a absolument pas évolué mentalement. Il est resté à son époque, et je dois me plier à ses exigences.  
C-Je vois. Mais heureusement, j'ai ma sœur avec qui je m'entends très bien.  
H-J'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Bon en attendant j'ai mes potes, mais ce n'est pas pareil… Bon, on y va ?

Lisa lui fit oui de la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.

C-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas bien compris ?

Et c'est ainsi que pendant une heure ils planchèrent sur l'anat. et bien malgré Lisa, l'endocrinologie.  
C'est l'arrivée de Madame House qui les stoppa dans leur lancé.

M-Bonsoir mon Gregoryyyyy !  
H-Bonsoir maman… Répondit Gregory, légèrement gêné de la façon dont sa mère l'avait appelé devant Lisa.  
M-Oh ! Bonsoir Mademoiselle !  
C-Bonsoir Madame House.  
H-Maman, je te présente Lisa, elle va venir souvent m'aider à réviser les contrôles et à m'expliquer les cours.

Lisa tourna la tête vers lui. Et bien apparemment, elle allait devoir revenir plusieurs fois ici.

M-Vous devez être très forte !  
H-Lisa est la première de la classe.  
M-Et très mignonne !

Lisa baissa les yeux en rougissant.

C-Et bien je crois que je vais retourner chez moi.  
M-Oh ! Je ne voulais pas vous couper !  
C-Non non, ça ne fait rien Madame, je devais rentrer chez moi de toute façon. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.  
M-Tu raccompagne Lisa jusqu'au portail chéri ?  
C-Non, ça ira. Merci.

Lisa s'approcha de Madame House et lui serra la main.

C-Merci beaucoup Madame. Votre maison est très agréable. A une prochaine fois alors !

Lisa fit un grand sourire et sortit de la maison.

M-Elle est vraiment charmante cette petite… Vraiment…  
H-Je sais.  
M-Ohhhhhhhhh Gregounet ! Tu es amoureux d'elle ?  
H-Maman !  
M-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? C'est la première fille que tu fais venir à la maison ! Et puis il faut avouer qu'elle est loin d'être moche ! Et très bien élevée en plus !

Madame House ne se rendit pas compte que durant son monologue, Gregory avait déserté la pièce et était allé dans sa chambre.

M-Lisa ! Ou étais-tu ?  
C-Chez un ami, réviser. Lucy ne te l'a pas dit ?  
M-Là n'est pas la question Lisa ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu sortes en semaine !  
C-Je l'aidais juste pour un devoir ! Et qui plus est, cela me faisait réviser !  
M-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Et puis c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

Lisa avait un pull en V vert rentré dans une jupe grise assez courte, des collants noirs et des ballerines noirs. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

C-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de m'habiller ?  
M-Tu n'as plus qu'à faire le trottoir !  
C-Maman ! Tu m'énerveeeeee !

Lisa monta 4 à 4 les marches de l'escalier et fit claquer sa porte. Elle ne descendit pas de la soirée, même pas pour dîner.  
A 23 heures, alors qu'elle était cachée contre son lit par une montagne de livres, sa sœur entra.

L-Lisa…  
C-Lucynette !

Lisa posa cahiers et stylos pour faire un grand sourire à sa sœur.

L-Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. Maman voulait que tu mange.  
C-Merci Lucynette, c'est très gentil…

Lucy s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa tous les livres qui barraient le passage de sa sœur.  
Elle attendit que Lisa et finit de manger son bout de brioche pour se blottir dans ses bras.

L-Maman m'a parlé d'un garçon chez qui tu aurais été…  
C-Oui. Je l'aidais.  
L-C'est le même avec qui tu partais à la fin des cours ?  
C-Oui.  
L-Et bien il te rend vraiment bien…  
C-On n'est pas ensemble ! S'étonna Lisa.

Lucy se leva et alla chercher l'agenda de Lisa.

L-On peut re regarder les photos ensemble ?

Lucy se cala entre les jambes de sa sœur et ouvrit l'agenda à la fin.  
C'était leur truc à elle, regarder inlassablement les photos fétiches de Lisa pour se remonter le moral.

L-Il te manque une photo !  
C-Ah oui ?  
L-Oui ! C'est une photo de toi en train de recevoir tes cadeaux !  
C-Tu as une bonne mémoire !  
L-Je le sais parce que c'est ma photo préférée de toi ! Oh mais tu crois que…  
C-Quoi ?  
L-C'est lui ! CE garçon qui te l'a piqué ! C'est sûr !  
C-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Lucy ! Et puis laisse-moi réviser… Dit Lisa en récupérant ses cahiers.  
L-Tu dis ça pour échapper à cette conversation ! Donc tu aime ce garçon ! Je te connais par cœur Lisa !  
C-Ferme cette porte Lucy ! Cria Lisa.

C'est vrai, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, surtout à sa sœur, mais elle avait l'impression de ressentir des choses pour lui. Elle se mettait à rire aux éclats à ses blagues, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant d'où sa réputation de fille sérieuse.  
Oui c'est vrai, elle l'aimait bien, même beaucoup. Mais de là à le dire à sa sœur. Elle voulait en être sûre avant. Mais elle savait que Lucy allait deviner bien vite, bien trop vite.  
Et comme elle, elle savait que c'était Gregory qui avait piqué la photo.

Au même moment, Gregory embrassait une photo et la glissait sous son oreiller avant de se coucher.

H-Elle me portera chance… Murmura t'il avant de fermer les yeux_._

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Un grand merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Une semaine plus tard, une semaine avant la fête d'halloween de la fac, le professeur principal avait changé les élèves de place, ce qui avait mis Gregory dans tous ses états. Non seulement il n'était plus à côté d'elle, mais en plus, il ne pourrait plus tricher.  
A la fin du cours, Lisa s'approcha de lui.

C-Alors, t'as eu combien ?  
H-14.  
C-Mais c'est génial !  
H-T'imagines ! On n'est même plus à côté !  
C-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave !

Gregory la poussa légèrement pour aller voir le prof qui allait partir.

H-Monsieur ! Ca ne va pas le faire !  
P-Quoi ?  
H-Je ne suis plus à côté de Lisa !  
P-Et alors ?  
H-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que elle m'aidait !  
P-A tricher ?  
C-Non Monsieur, je vous assure que c'est faux. S'interposa Lisa.  
P-Ah oui ?  
C-Je l'aidais, je lui expliquais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Et voyez le résultat ! Dit Lisa en montrant la copie de Gregory.  
P-Ecoutez, on fait un essaie, et si vraiment vos notes sont catastrophiques, je vous rechange de place. D'accords ?  
C-Ok. Merci Monsieur.

Le professeur s'en alla, un léger sourire en coin. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour ça, ça y ressemblait fortement !

Lisa, le soir même était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer.  
A leur séance d'aide quotidienne, Gregory lui avait posé une question étrange, une question qui l'avait mise vraiment mal à l'aise : « T'as un petit ami ? ». Ce à quoi elle avait dit non évidement.  
C'était vrai, elle n'en avait pas, pas sur le moment. Mais préférait en pas lui parler de ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines…  
Après sa réponse, ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Mais n'avaient que failli. Madame House allait entrer, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient éloignés rapidement et Lisa était rentrée chez elle dans les minutes qui suivaient, affreusement gênée.  
Maintenant, elle savait qu'il valait mieux l'éviter. Quelle idiote de s'être laissé emporter ainsi ! Et même peut être maintenant, Gregory ne voudrait plus lui parler !  
« Bravo Lisa » se dit Lisa intérieurement.  
Elle alla se coucher, légèrement énervée par elle-même et son attitude.

Et voilà, pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à la veille de la fête d'halloween, ils s'étaient évités, où s'adressaient la parole légèrement gênés, ne pouvant faire autrement car désormais leurs amis respectifs étaient amis avec les autres, et voir même plus…  
Ce jeudi donc, le prof principal les avait remis à côté voyant Gregory en difficulté.  
Extérieurement, ils ne disaient rien et n'osaient carrément pas se jeter un regard, mais intérieurement, ils étaient très heureux.  
Au déjeuner, comme d'habitude maintenant, ils déjeunèrent à la même table avec tous leurs amis qui ne cessaient de parler de la fête.  
Bien malencontreusement, ils étaient face à face, au bout de la table. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde, complètement à part de la discussion car ils étaient les seuls pas en couple.  
Ils se jetaient quelques regards pour voir si l'autre écoutait ce que disaient les autres.  
Après le déjeuner, tout le monde alla sur la grande pelouse, voulant profiter du soleil qui était au rendez-vous.  
Ils étaient assis en rond, riant aux blagues des autres, les 2 couples se bécotant carrément sous les yeux des 2 autres qui n'en étaient que plus gênés.  
Lisa en avait vraiment marre, elle se leva en soupirant, prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir seule dans l'herbe, à l'écart.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Gregory.

H-Y en a vraiment marre de les voir s'embrasser…  
C-Ne m'en parle pas… Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer…

Gregory sourit et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment la regarder dans les yeux.

C-Et ils ne cherchent qu'à nous caser tout les 2. Nous ne sommes qu'… Qu'amis ! Qu'ils ouvrent les yeux !

Lisa avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire le mot « ami » car elle savait que c'était bien plus fort pour lui et pour elle.

H-Oui… Amis…

Gregory tourna la tête vers Lisa et la regarda bien intensément.  
Elle sentait son regard puissant, la transperçant de toutes parts. Mais elle ne devait, ne voulait pas flancher.

H-Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé pour lundi… Je…

Lisa tourna à son tour la tête vers Gregory. Elle sursauta légèrement voyant la proximité qu'il avait avec elle.

C-Je…

Elle vit la tête de Gregory se rapprocher d'elle, ses lèvres s'avancer légèrement et finalement se souder rapidement aux siennes.  
Leur premier baiser, leur tout premier.  
C'était une sensation que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait éprouvé auparavant, très intense. Ils adoraient ce contact avec l'autre, c'était doux, surtout doux.  
Ils entendirent rapidement des applaudissements et des sifflets amusants de leurs amis.  
Ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier encore plus le moment.  
Lisa sentit la langue de Gregory caresser lentement ses lèvres. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait, elle entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et la langue de Gregory alla rejoindre la sienne pour la caresser à son tour.  
Elle sentit ses poiles s'hérisser sur tout son corps et un espèce de désir monter rapidement en elle.  
Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle voulait juste continuer ce moment délicieux, ne pas briser leur premier contact.  
Mais Lisa sentit que Gregory s'éloignait d'elle pour respirer. Il laissa son front contre le sien et attrapa ses mains pour les serrer dans la sienne.  
Il avait les yeux rivés sur les mains de Lisa qu'il caressait désormais, et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Regard qu'on pouvait maintenant qualifier d'amoureux.

H-Et maintenant, on est quoi ? Murmura Gregory.

Lisa rit, un rire qui s'intensifia de secondes en seconde.  
Ce rire qui faisait fondre Gregory. En fait, il était amoureux d'un tout : une voix, une personne, un caractère, un sourire, un regard, une beauté, un rire…

L-Hey les amoureux ! Il est temps d'aller en cours ! Cria Leslie à l'autre bout du parc.

Les 2 jeunes gens tournèrent la tête en direction de leurs amis qui les attendaient puis se reregardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser rapidement et d'aller rejoindre leurs amis en courant et en se tenant la main.  
Juste devant la porte de leur salle, Lisa retint Gregory par le bras et ne le lâcha pas.

H-Maintenant, on est ensemble… Je veux qu'on soit ensemble… Je suis… J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi…

Gregory sourit et embrassa Lisa une nouvelle fois devant tout le monde, dans le couloir, visibles par leurs profs, camarades qui n'étaient pas plus surpris que ça tellement ils avaient eut l'habitude de les voir traîner ensemble ces temps ci. Les potins allaient bon train dans cette fac, un couple en plus, ce n'était rien. Enfin, ça dépendait des personnes. La c'était plus important…_**  
**_

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Moment entre filles. Ayant posté cette fic' sur un forum, tout le monde m'a dit qu'il voulait un chapitre pareil, alors...

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Le lendemain, jour de la fête d'halloween, les étudiants avaient terminés les cours le midi pour que les prof organisent et mettent en place tout ce qu'il fallait pour la soirée.  
C'était une soirée déguisée, et Lisa et ses amies avaient décidées de se préparer pendant toute l'après-midi pour vraiment être parfaites pour la soirée.  
Madame Cuddy avait finalement accepté que Lisa aille à la soirée et invite ses amies à passer l'après-midi à la maison juste pour « l'encourager dans ses bons résultats scolaires » pour reprendre ses mots, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment scolaire puisque Lisa était la fac. Mais bon, elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum, première soirée avec Gregory, elle pouvait le tester…  
Elle était donc dans sa chambre avec Leslie et Jane, la musique à fond, entourées de tout type de vêtements. On pouvait les entendre dans tout l'appartement, Madame Cuddy s'enfilait cachets sur cachets et prévoyait même de partir mais elle préférait quand même gérer la situation.  
Lucy, quand à elle, se désespérait de voir à quel niveau sa sœur était tombée, elle qui était si intelligente, gentille. Bref, toutes les qualités réunies. Et voilà que de traîner avec ces filles lui vidait la tête et la rendait totalement stupide et superficielle.  
Elle non plus n'avait pas cours cet après-midi là, mais pour une tout autre raison, elle avait des examens la semaine d'après. Elle devait donc réviser, mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment avec le bouquant que faisait sa sœur et ses amies, et sûrement aussi parce qu'elle était jalouse.  
Lisa donc, avec ses amies cherchait quoi porter ce soir. Fête déguisée que normalement tout le monde suivait, mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas très envie de se déguiser en monstre ou quoi que ce soit qui fasse « halloween ». Elle voulait juste être belle pour plaire à Gregory, et ça ses amies le comprenaient parfaitement bien.  
Elle devait donc se trouver une robe sexy, belle et qui renvoie au thème de la soirée… Chose difficile en quelque sorte.  
Mais tout d'abords, elle avait fait une petite virée dans la chambre de ses parents et avait piqué la cire à épiler les jambes, sourcils, du maquillage, ou encore tout ce dont elles allaient avoir besoin.  
Elles étaient toutes excitées, sachant que la soirée allait être une des plus belles soirées organisées par la fac.  
Pendant quelques heures elles étaient dans la salle de bain de Lisa, en train d'attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour que la cire fasse effet, lisant des magazines people et riant.  
Elles étaient donc maintenant les jambes toutes lisses et les sourcils moins épais en peignoir, au beau milieu de la chambre de Lisa, toute sa penderie étalée par terre.  
Elles étaient passées par toutes les tenues possibles et inimaginables.  
Leslie avait opté pour un pantalon gris et un t-shirt court noir que Lisa détestait. Elle était allée chercher la peinture rouge et en avait jeté sur sa tenue de telle sorte à ce qu'on croit que ce soit du sang.  
Jane, elle, avait déjà apporté une robe de mariée trop grande pour elle, déchirée de toute part. Il ne lui manquait plus que les cheveux, le maquillage, et comme elle était châtain, le teint mat, ça n'allait pas.  
Lisa se proposa d'aller chercher la perruque de sa sœur.

C-Lucynette ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Dit Lisa en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.  
L-Quoi ! Cria Lucy, toujours aussi jalouse.  
C-On aurait besoin de ta perruque brune !  
L-Pourquoi ? T'as déjà les cheveux bruns et épais !  
C-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment le prendre… T'y arrive au fait ?  
L-Mmmmm… Dit Lucy en refourant son nez dans ses cahiers.  
C-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
L-Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?  
C-Mais c'est une soirée de fac ! Pas de lycée ! Les gens là-bas sont bizarre, mal intentionnés, et tu t'ennuierais.  
L-Je resterais avec toi…  
C-Mais moi je…  
J-Elle a son Roméo ! Les interrompit Jane.

Lisa plaqua sa main sur son visage et baissa la tête.

L-Quoi ?  
C-Non, c'est une expression de la fac. Bon, je te pique ta perruque, je te la rends en bon état.

Lisa attrapa la chevelure brune rapidement et s'en alla.

C-Putain mais Jane !  
J-Quoi ?  
C-Arrête de faire des gaffes !  
J-Elle n'était pas au courant ?  
C-Non ! Je préfère n'en parler à personne temps que ce n'est pas bien engagé.  
L-Ce n'est pas bien engagé ?  
C-Je ne sais pas encore… Il a une réputation qui lui colle à la peau.  
L-Et toi ?  
C-Quoi moi ?  
L-Bin toi aussi tu as une réputation sacrément bien bâtie.  
C-Je m'en fiche. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se balance de suite dans une relation où…  
J-De sex ?  
C-Mais chutttt ! Ma sœur et ma mère ne savent pas que je suis sexuellement active !  
J-Pardon…  
L-Et ça Lisa ? Les interrompit Leslie en montrant une très jolie robe noire.

Elle était assez voluptueuse, une grosse rose noire devant, entre la poitrine, dos-nu, et un long bout de soie noir qui partait de la rose et faisait un nœud dans le cou.

L-Tu seras hyper sex comme ça !  
J-J'avoue Liz !  
C-Ok. Sourit Lisa, sachant déjà quel impacte ça aura sur Gregory.  
L-Et tu mets un chapeau de sorcière pour faire le thème !

Lisa lui arracha la robe des mains et alla l'enfiler. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, la robe sur le dos. Ses amies furent totalement béates par la vision qui s'affichait à elles.

J-Tu es…  
L-Gregory va directe te demander de l'épouser là !

Lisa rit et se regarda dans la glace. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas mal, pas mal du tout. Gregory allait sûrement adorer.  
Elles se maquillèrent, mettèrent leurs chaussures, rangèrent tout.  
Lisa avait mis des bottines noires à très haut talons et s'était lissé les cheveux. Elle avait mis beaucoup de maquillage noir sur ses yeux pour s'encrer encore plus dans son rôle de sorcière sexy.  
Gregory avait voulu faire une surprise à Lisa, il était allé jusqu'à chez elle pour venir la chercher.

H-Bonjour Madame Cuddy. Gregory House. Lisa est là ?  
M-Heu… Oui. Dans sa chambre.

Madame Cuddy laissa entrer Gregory, légèrement surprise qu'un garçon aille chercher sa fille, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite auparavant.  
Gregory s'engouffra dans le large couloir et suivit instinctivement la musique.  
Il pouvait les voir danser sur la musique, la porte était entrouverte.  
Lucy, elle, pouvait voir ce garçon ô combien magnifique qui paraissait timide sur le palier. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, ce grand garçon qui avait sûrement des biscotos, des yeux bleus magnifiques. L'homme idéal en vérité.  
Alors que Lisa et ses amies allaient sortir, elle se cogna contre Gregory.

C-Oh ! Fut le seul mot qu'elle était capable de dire.

Elle fut complètement éblouie par lui, son costume lui allait à ravir.

C-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
H-Je venais te chercher mais comme tu es avec tes amies…  
C-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Merci !

Devinant que sa sœur avait deviné que Gregory était là pour elle, elle avait sûrement deviné que c'était son petit ami.  
Elle ne se priva pas donc de l'embrasser rapidement sous ses yeux totalement surpris.  
Ils descendirent donc tous, stoppés en bas de l'escalier par la mère de Lisa.

M-Bon alors, vous y allez, faites attentions. Lisa, tu as la permission de minuit. Je n'aime pas te voir trainer tard le soir dans ce… Cette tenue…

Madame Cuddy la regardait presque avec dégout tellement elle ne comprenait pas sa fille.

H-Je peux la ramener si vous voulez. J'ai une voiture.  
M-Oh bah heu… Dans ce cas une heure du matin, ça ne me pose pas de problème.  
H-Je vous la ramène en un morceau. Au revoir Madame.  
M-Au revoir… Répondit Madame Cuddy alors que tout le monde état sortit, toujours autant sous le choc de cette amabilité surprenante.

C-Merci, tu as réussit à remettre ma mère en place ! Rit Lisa une fois dans la rue.

Elle lui prit la main et en profita pour le regarder plus amplement.  
Il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noir de blaser tout simple. Mais pour faire « halloween », il avait mis, comme Leslie, des tâches de peinture rouge sur sa chemise.

C-Tu es très beau comme ça ! Sourit Lisa.  
H-J'aime pas tellement me déguiser pour halloween. Je suis limite le thème, mais c'est amusant.  
C-Je suis pareil.  
H-Toi aussi tu es… Juste… Magnifique…  
C-Merci ! Je suis à ta hauteur maintenant ! Ce qui fait que je peux faire ça sans problème ! Dit Lisa en embrassant Gregory.

Derrière, Leslie et Jane s'émouvaient presque de voir ce petit couple s'embrasser.

* * *

TBC


End file.
